Caroline Forbes
Caroline BeulaPoliceman: Matthew Jeffrey Honeycutt, you are under arrest for assault and battery upon Caroline Beula Forbes. (The Return: Midnight - Chapter 18)Prosecutor: Caroline Beula Forbes, do you swear that the testimony you shall give will be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? (The Return: Midnight - Chapter 22)' Forbes' (b.1974 or 1975) was the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Forbes and elder sister to Daniel. Born into a privileged family, Caroline became a popular student at Robert E. Lee High School, and eventually turned against her long time rival and friend Elena Gilbert for her own status. In a bid to take down Elena and Stefan Salvatore, Caroline worked together with Tyler Smallwood, but their plan ultimately failed due to Damon Salvatore's meddling. She was later attacked by Katarina von Swartzschild, who attempted to use her against the Salvatores, but Caroline ultimately helped thwart Katerina's plans. Taken hostage by Klaus and Tyler, Caroline was used as a blood bag, and became pregnant with Tyler's twins. This resulted in her slowly becoming a werewolf and losing her mind thanks to Inari Saitou's malach. Her sanity was restored following the Celestial Court's alterations to the world, and she enrolled at Dalcrest College. Biography Childhood Caroline was born to Mr. Forbes, a well-connected society member with associates in high places, and his wife. She had a younger brother named Daniel, and was, through her father, related to a powerful district attorney. Caroline attended kindergarten with Elena Gilbert, whom she befriended."She and Caroline had been friends since kindergarten, and they had always competed with each other good-naturedly. But lately something had happened to Caroline. She'd begun to take the rivalry more and more seriously." (The Awakening - Chapter 2) Her mother was friends with Gabriella Sulez, which led to a friendship with her daughter, Meredith. Caroline also befriended Bonnie, the daughter of another of her mother's acquaintances, Ailsa McCullough. Caroline attended the same elementary school as Elena, Meredith and Matt Honeycutt."Maybe it was because the actress for Sylvia was Caroline Forbes, who in fourth grade had done things like giving herself Indian burns and then running to tell the teacher Matt had done it." (Matt & Elena: First Date) In the fourth grade, Caroline did things such as giving herself Indian burns and accusing Matt of inflicting them on her, getting him in trouble with the teacher. In the fifth grade, Caroline and Elena experimented with cigarettes at Elena's house and scorched the floorboards of her bedroom.Elena Gilbert: This is my same old bedroom, with the scorch mark on the floorboards where Caroline and I tried to sneak cigarettes in 5th grade and nearly choked ourselves. (The Awakening - Chapter 1) In the seventh grade, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Meredith attended their first school dance together, which became a tradition."They went downstairs together, as they had for every dance since the seventh grade—except that before, Caroline had always been with them." (The Awakening - Chapter 6) High school career Earlier years In September or October, 1990, Elena gathered Caroline, Bonnie and Meredith at her house so that they could become reacquainted with Matt, with whom she was going on a date. It had been a tradition among the girls since junior high. Caroline was dressed formally in turquoise, and may have been going on a date of her own."Caroline Forbes, more formally dressed in turquoise — maybe she was going on a date too? — smirked and tossed her bronze-colored head." (Matt & Elena: First Date) Caroline joked that she would go out with him instead of Elena, remarking that he seemed "jumpy" and that the two had known each other for years.Matt & Elena: Tenth Date: On Wickery Pond While Caroline and Elena had always competed good-naturedly, Caroline began to take the rivalry more seriously and became jealous of her. Competing for the throne Over the summer of 1991, Caroline grew at least an inch. While Elena was on holiday in France, Caroline enjoyed being at the highest level of the social hierarchy, later telling Elena that "a lot" had changed that summer. On the first day of term, Caroline set her sights on new student Stefan Salvatore, as did Elena. She told her that she planned to take the throne of Robert E. Lee away from her. When Caroline dropped her books in Biology, Stefan picked them up for her, but they did not converse much that lesson. After History of Europe, Caroline watched as Stefan rudely rejected Elena,The Awakening - Chapter 2 and smirked later when he rejected her a second time.The Awakening - Chapter 3 Caroline withdrew from her old social group, spending her time with Stefan, whom she dragged into the photography room each lunch time.The Awakening - Chapter 10 Elena's social status was cemented by the false rumor she spread about having an affair with Jean-Claude, and even Caroline stopped causing trouble regarding Stefan's rejecting her.The Awakening - Chapter 6 She attended the Homecoming Dance with Stefan, dressed in a pure gold lame dress. She was condescending and patronising towards Elena. Stefan left Caroline at the dance when he suspected that Elena was in danger with Tyler Smallwood.The Awakening - Chapter 7 Stefan ended the one-sided relationship he had with Caroline, as he did not have any feelings towards her. Caroline later observed Elena writing in her diary in History of Europe.The Awakening - Chapter 11 Caroline attended the Haunted House fund-raiser dressed as Cleopatra, wearing a cobra on her head and a sheer linen sheath. Matt had some difficulty keeping his eyes from drifting from her face. Stefan choosing Elena over her led to a new resentment for her.The Awakening - Chapter 12 Scheming with Tyler Caroline, wanting revenge against Elena and Stefan, and Tyler, who also disliked Stefan and wanted to ruin Founders' Day on account of his resentment for the Fell family, plotted to steal Elena's diary and read it in front of the whole town, providing circumstantial evidence that Stefan was behind the recent attacks.The Struggle - Chapter 14 Physical description Caroline had auburn hair that fell around her face in waves,"There was no doubt that the girl was worth looking at: long, golden-brown limbs, a shapely body, and bronze-colored hair that fell around her face in waves." (The Return: Nightfall - Chapter 1) and her eyes were green. She tanned her skin to a bronze color and looked like a Vogue model."Caroline had grown at least an inch and was slinkier and more like a Vogue model than ever." (The Awakening'' - Chapter 2) Appearances *''Matt & Elena: First Date'' *''Matt & Elena: Tenth Date: On Wickery Pond'' *''The Awakening'' *''After Hours'' *''The Struggle'' *''The Fury'' *''Dark Reunion'' *''The Return: Nightfall'' *''Elena's Christmas'' *''The Return: Shadow Souls'' *''The Return: Midnight'' *''Evensong: Paradise Lost'' Notes and references Category:Werewolves Category:Females Category:Forbes family Category:Fell's Church residents Category:1990s births Category:American individuals Category:Single individuals